potnoodlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annesther
Annesther is the pairing of Anne and Esther. They are friends and enjoy talking about pointless fudge. We hope Esther is aware of Anne's obsession with strawberry's. Because if Eshter's not, then there must be some changes. Everyone can basicly edit this part. Just sign with your name. "Strawberry's" is spelled s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-i-e-s. I am resisting the urge to correct it. ~Sarah Anne and Esther's talk part ~Anne: Because we both share a love for Cabbie. And because Esther is just really nice. We also both live in Europe. Oh I remember one time when people came up with the name 'Annesther' on chat. Ha, ha. We made a wiki about it. Well actually I made the wiki. It's a pointless wiki. Very pointless. And Blaze is ranked #1. This wiki so yellow. Esther and I also agree on a lot of things. Don't we, Esther? ~Esther: We do, Anne. Again, lol. Well, Esther can be a very annoying person when she's being random and it happens often and she has no clue how can Anne love her. Because Anne loves Esther. Oh yeah and Esther likes talk about herself in thrid person... Okay I shall stop. But, is this like an interwiev? Like we have the answers from both of us. OMG we shall do interwievs with each other!!! ~Anne: 'Why are you talking in third pers- ... Ohh wait, nevermind. An interview? Didn't we already do that? Didn't we already figure out what I love and what you love? Didn't we? DIDN'T- WE?!? I think we did. Esther and I also enjoy saying "Anne?" "Esther?" "Anne?" "Esther?" or vice-versa. Do you spell vice-versa like that? Ah who cares. '~Esther: But I mean everyone with everyone! And I think you spell vice-versa like this, just with a space. I mean, as vice versa. Did I say that I love saying vice versa even when it's not the situation for it? Oh I love Vanessa Mae's music so much. I don't know why and how but I think Storm clearly fits for Cabbie. Ya... oh my god why do I say ya when I hate when someone says ya instead of you? It's a totally selfish thing. Ya means "me/I" in Russian. But I wanted to say that "You know, the Vivaldi Techno". Btw if you don't, you shall go and listen to it. What was I saying before I started explaining about the meaning of ya? Oh it's Russian! I love Russia. Blargh, stop, Esthie! Anne, you come xD : ~Anne: 'What just happened? Did I just learn some Russian? Well then. *le sigh* Now I remember Brittana and Klaine and Finchel breaking up! WHY MUST THE WORLD COME TO AND END. It didn't really end. Just at that time. I'm excited for christmas. '~Esther: 'Looks like you did. Waa I hate when something ends. Me too. Christmas is sooooo... soo... well, yay for Christmas! I love the color red and Christmas has a lots of things in the color red. I mean, green, white, gold and red are the main colors of Christmas. Aren't they? Wait, does even Christmas have it's own colours? '~Anne: Z is kicking everyone on chat ... THOSE THINGS UPSET SOME PEOPLE, Z. XD. And now Esther is gonna kill Z. Aren't you, Esther? You said so. ~October 6th, 2012. (Lets put the dates, too!) ~Esther: YES I AM GONNA KILL Z! I'm waiting for the minute when he comes here and then BOOM! Z is gonna be dead. So, Z, watch where are you going... *in a mysterious voice* ~October 6th, 2012. (okay!)~Anne: Let's make it like this so people are going to have a hard time figuring out how to read this pointless conversation we're having!~October 6th, 2012. ~Esther: 'OMG kay! But it already confuses ME. Bwhahaha. What it this? Failed evil laugh? '~October 6th, 2012. ~Anne: An evil laugh has to be like: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.~October 6th, 2012. Random Cabbie/Mariana gif Category:User Ships